


Sunset

by BizarreBlues



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Extra fluff, M/M, casually kissing your friend, cheesy as fuck, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreBlues/pseuds/BizarreBlues
Summary: Blues and Forte often spend time together. There’s plenty things pals can do to have a good time- talk for hours on end, gaze into the sunset, appreciation how adorable each other are- haha just guys being pals ammiright





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I use to have a different version of this fic back on fanfiction.net   
It wasn’t as good, but if this seems familiar in anyway that’s probablg why 
> 
> Mainly told from Forte’s perspective

Often times, Blues and Forte did simple stuff things together. Their friendship wasn’t known to many, but that didn’t matter to them. They were never the public types, anyway. It was nice, having some quiet time with no one else.

In all honesty, Forte wasn’t sure if they were friends or just two robots who hung out simply because they didn’t constantly piss each other off. They got along well enough, and Blues was one robot he didn’t get tired of. Labels and anything of the like didn’t matter- they enjoyed their time together, and so they often hung out. 

The original plan was to spray paint the side of a building, but turns out Blues had run out of spray paint. Forte had given an exaggerated sigh at that. How does someone run out of  _ spray paint?  _ Don’t those cans last a good while? Was the prototype out committing crimes without him?

He paused in his thoughts. Why did it matter if Blues did something without him? It didn’t. Quickly, he discarded that thought before it went anywhere else. 

They sat down on the side of a hill as they tried to decide what to do with the remainder of the night. Suggestions were thrown back and forth, often sidetracked by silly comments and off topic conversation. Before they knew it, their chance to actually do something had passed as the day faded away. How did time always pass so quickly with Blues? 

The decision was final, made by Blues. He wanted to watch the sunset and then call it a night. Of course he’d suggest something emotional like that. Forte rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed as he agreed. 

They sat in comfortable silence. 

Though, comfortable silence didn’t last long. Forte picked at the grass, trying to find something to occupy his mind. 

“Hey,” Forte began, deciding it was time for more conversation. 

“Hm?” 

“Have you ever noticed how goddamn big stop lights are? Things are at least five feet tall. They look so tiny when you’re on the ground.” 

“Mm.” 

“I guess it just goes to show anything higher up looks smaller. Basic perspective, duh.” He thunked himself on the head at his own realization. 

“Makes sense, yeah.” Blues nodded. 

There was a pause. Forte had known Blues well enough to know when something wasn’t quite right. He seemed fixated on the sunset, perhaps even a little tense. Forte was pretty positive something was wrong, but what? Everything seemed fine a few moments ago. He moved closer, causing Blues to stiffen as his gaze remained on the horizon. 

“Hey uh,” Forte gave a light push, “Is everything alright there?” 

Blues looked over at him. The goddamn visor always got in the way, in Forte’s opinion. He could never tell exactly  _ what  _ the prototype was thinking. Normally it didn’t matter, they could make their way around a conversation just fine, but in weird situations like this he almost wished- 

"We should kiss."

…

“Huh?” 

Did he hear that right? He didn’t hear that right. No, he did. Blues was still staring intensely at the sun as if he was gonna burn a hole through it. Was he blushing? Holy shit- that’s adorable, he immediately decided. Blues wants to kiss him? Blues wants to kiss him. When did this happen? They were always close, and he didn’t like to think too hard on his relationship, but- 

“Forget I said anything.” Blues suddenly said, moving to stand up. Forte snapped out of his daze, reaching up to grab Blues’ arm and pulling him back down. 

It was awkward from beginning to end. Forte put a hand on his waist, and leaned in. Their lips connected, and he could feel his breath catch in his throat. This close, he could see the outline of Blues’ eyes through his visor. They were closed. Right, that’s how kisses usually worked. Slowly his own eyes closed. It felt... nice, and he smiled. He felt Blues smile too. A small sigh came from the prototype. 

It wasn’t long before they slowly parted. His head felt dizzy, a good kind of dizzy. He looked down at Blues. 

A small smile was on the smaller ‘bot’s face. “You suck at kissing.” He chuckled.

Forte frowned, trying to be angry but failing miserably. “Hey! May I remind you, you’re the one who wanted to kiss me!” He crosses his arms, pretending to pout. 

Blues laughed. It was a lovely sound. Forte blinked, reminding himself not to stare at his friend. Shit, were they friends? Was that a casual friends kiss? Should he try being romantic? 

Awkwardly, he reached out and grabbed Blues’ hand, watching as the last bit of the sun escaped over the trees. Before long he felt the weight of Blues lean against him, his head resting on his shoulder. 

They sat in comfortable silence until the stars came out.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I’ve been thinking on adding another chapter from Blues’ perspective


End file.
